


Travling headache

by betawhitewolf



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawhitewolf/pseuds/betawhitewolf
Summary: Caleb gets a headache and Fjord helps him out
Relationships: Fjord/Caleb Widogast, Nott | Veth Brenatto & Caleb Widogast, The Mighty Nein & Caleb Widogast
Comments: 12
Kudos: 149





	Travling headache

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self-indulgent but i hope you enjoy!

Caleb sighs as the first beams of morning light finally flicker through the trees along with some droplets of rain. 

He stops his watching to Wearily stretch out his limbs mindful of the sleeping individuals around him. Another sleepless night finally seeming to come to a close for him.

Carefully, he slips onto the ground to feign sleep as he waits for his bubble to drop and the rain to properly wake everybody up so he can 'wake up' with them as seems to be his protocol recently.

As the seconds tick by a headache starts to nip behind Caleb's eyes making an irritated grumble escape from the Wizard's lips. 

Soon after the bubble disperses leaving Caleb to think about the rain and the suprised and unhappy grumbles and yelps from the rest of his team as they're rudely awoken.

With ease Caleb plays the part of also being suprised by the rain his hand flickering with nervous magic before he blinks and rubs his eyes like he had been startled. 

"It's just the rain lebby." Veth's quite voice grumbles from beside him as the Halfling pats his arm tiredly and scrubs at her eyes. 

Caleb nods as dazed as he can muster as the rest of his family starts to move to pack up and get back onto their cart and horses. 

Eventually he and Veth both start to move, the Halfling stumbling about tiredly as she gets her armor and pack ready and the Human agrees mutely with her as he stuffs what little he had back into his bag before he shuffles to help Veth with her's.

Then the two of them are being ushered onto the cart as Caduceus and Yasha climb into the front. Cad taking the reins while Yasha just quietly observes the storm clouds above. 

Surprisingly Fjord hops into the back with them an amused smile on his face as he watches Jester and Beau play fight in a mud puddle for awhile while the horses huff behind them. Eventually the two calm down and settle upon their steeds, playful bickering thrown between them as the cart starts moving, everybody eager to get to the next town. 

Caleb let's himself relax with the movement of the cart as his head starts to swim. Small lights flickering in his vision for a second before he tilts his head down and closes his eyes with a tired huff. 

Caleb's not expecting the large hand that slaps on his back,"you okay there Caleb?" 

"Já, just a little tired." He quitely mumbles back his head still tilted down to avoid the nausea that comes with his eyes being opened. 

Fjord hums softly at that, his hand patting in a soothing manner before he moves it off and settles against him instead, "take a nap then we'll make sure nothing happens while you do." 

Caleb huffs out a quite laugh as he finally gets the nerve to tilt his head up and look Fjord in the eyes.

Which he instantly regrets as the muted light of the sun has his head swimming even more and the swirl of splotches in his vision has him over the side of the cart as he dry heaves the sudden nausea more intense then he expects.

Fjord's hand meets his back again while he feels Veth's small hands curl into his hair to hold it back better as she calls out to Cad to stop the cart for a second. 

Caleb coughs as his body tries to force something up but the past couple of days without eating leave his stomache thankfully empty. As the cart comes to a stop Caleb tilts himself back into it, Fjord's and Veth's hands steady him before he can collapse and he pants as he tilts his head down again trying to cover his eyes. 

"Are you alright Caleb?" Caduceus low voice suddenly grumbles from in front of him and the Wizard is thankful for his low tone.

"I am yes, I just need a second please." His voice sounds rough even to his own ears. 

"Of course, take all the time you need." Caduceus easily soothes before the sound of his footsteps carry him away and the cart starts to move a little before stopping again. 

Caleb frowns unhappily, "we do not need to stop fully." 

"Your stomache says otherwise." Fjord chirps beside him before the sound of rustling fabric hits his ears then there's something being shoved into his hands, "here drink this water should help." 

Caleb grumbles quietly as he barely peeks open an eye before he takes the water skin and quietly takes a few sips before handing it back. 

The Wizard misses the frown that settles across the Half-Orcs face as he takes his still almost full water skin back. 

Fjord sighs but says nothing settling himself back against the cart as he watches Caleb put his head down hands coming up to cover his face. 

Caleb stays silent for a good few minutes before he huffs again and calls out, "okay I am good!" 

Fjord and Veth both shoot him a disbelieving look but say nothing as Caduceus hums and starts moving the cart again everybody falling into silent concern for their Wizard. 

Caleb almost immediately feels himself get sick again but he just dips his head lower down and grumbles in discomfort. He refuses to make them stop again for him. 

He sits like that for Gods know how long until Fjord's quite voice rumbles almost next to his ear, "this has got to be more than a headache, are you sure your okay?" 

Caleb startles a little but chokes out a humorless laugh anyways before he answers,"Ja, just a really bad headache." 

Fjord sighs beside him again, "alright, can I do anything to help?" 

"If you figure out how to block out the sun." Caleb responds dryly.

Surprisingly there's no responds for a few seconds until there's suddenly a cloak thrown over his head properly blocking out the sun, "I don't think I can I do what the Dynasty does sadly, but hopefully my cloak suffices." 

Caleb stays silent for a second, a slightly stunned feeling fluttering through his chest before he smiles to himself despite his awful headache, "Já, dánke Fjord." 

"Of course Caleb." Fjord murmur's back shifting to rest a little against him.

Caleb smiles a little harder at that as he slips his eyes shut and just lets himself relax a little in hopes of his migraine going away. 

As the cart rocks eventually sleep comes to claim the wizard taking away the pain and letting his body rest. 

Fjord jumps slightly as Caleb's head rest on his shoulder before he huffs an amused laugh at the way the cloak over it looks. 

After his little bout of laughter Fjord settles himself back and just watches Caleb curiously for awhile.

At some point Veth stretches herself over Caleb's lap allowing herself to also doze off while Fjord watches on, fond of the two for diffrent reasons.

As soon as he knows Veth is out the Half-Orc places a silent kiss to the sleeping Wizard's head before he settles back and listens to his family talk amongst themselves a warm flutter of contentment permeating through his chest as the cart continues on.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed! If you did/didnt have a good day/night! Thank you for reading!


End file.
